Meet me Under the Moonlight
by haru.fan
Summary: Carlisle, what was his life like in London? How did the hunt play out? How I think Carlisle's history went. CarlislexEsme eventually
1. transformed

(This is for my friend. She is Carlisle OBSESSED. I went and saw the movie today and liked... well I had a real liking for Jasper and Alice and really the entire Cullen family. This is also a tribute to Carlisle and Esme because they are classic love.)

"They were innocent people." Carlisle defended. His father looked down at him, his eyes cold.

"Carlisle." His father's voice was emotionless, as if the gash in his son's face wasn't there. He didn't care at all that there was blood trickling down his face. Carlisle's blue eyes became hard. In the twenty three years he'd lived with his father he knew his father's main concern had always been extermination.

Carlisle had gotten his father to tell him about his mother one time. It had been the only time he had been happy or warm towards anyone. Even the way he spoke about her was obvious he had loved her more than anything, more than his son.

"I have a lead though." Carlisle muttered when his father only said his name.

"I'll expect results." His father responded before leaving his son in the empty darkness.

"Of course, Father." Carlisle whispered.

----o0O0o------

The next morning Carlisle woke, groggy. His deep blue eyes watched as the sun danced through his window. The murmurs of the people outside reminded him of the task he was to do today. He glanced at the sliver plated knife at his bed side table and shuttered slightly. It had killed so many innocent people, tainted with their blood. He tucked it into his pocket. Tonight was the night.

He got up slowly, running his hand through his blond hair. He heard the knock at the door. Stretching, he walked to open it. Many people came here, asking for help from his father. The young girl that had been here every other day for the past week smiled at him.

"Carlisle!" she smiled. Her eyes, a shimmering light blue made it impossible to doubt her beauty against her ivory skin. Her wavy blond hair was pulled to the side, braided down her shoulder. Her plain white dress was spattered with mud.

"Dinah." Carlisle greeted her. She smiled, looking at her feet.

"I brought you and your father some eggs, Mama says thank you." Dinah said, handing Carlisle a basket of brown eggs. He smiled.

"Thank you."

Dinah beamed.

Carlisle wasn't looking for love though, not right now. He was focused on other things, in any case Dinah was set to marry another man. In any case his interest wasn't there.

"Dinah!" Her younger brother called. Dinah turned.

"I'm coming." She responded.

"Hope to see you soon Carlisle." Dinah said before running after her brother.

"Yes." Carlisle responded. He walked out into the sun, letting it kiss his face.

The knife in his pocket felt heavy, weighing the rest of him down. He walked slowly, walking to the church down the street where is father preached. He sighed, greeting the people as they smiled at him, said hello.

He finally made it to the Church. It was a beautiful place, angels watched from overhead. Carlisle opened the door and walked down the aisle of pews, his father was standing at the front, talking to a sobbing women. His father wore the same emotionless mask he always had. He was kind, that was hard to deny. He was kind to those most in need, he just never expressed sympathy or joy toward them, not since his wife had passed away.

It was like when she passed away she took all his joy away with her.

No one payed mind to Carlisle as he walked to the dark room where the supplies for hunts were held. He stared into the dark room, sighing. He'd hated this room since he'd been a child. His eyes scanned over the weaponry to check and make sure nothing was out of place. Everything was ready for the slaughtering tonight.

Carlisle vowed to himself innocent people would not die like they had so many times in the past. No, tonight he would kill the ones who cause these deaths.

He sighed, having to repeat that to himself. The word itself "killing", he cowered away from it.

The rest of the day he spent mentally preparing. He paced in his room, chanting his duties, making a mental plan. He glanced out his window a few hours later, dusk had fallen, it was time.

---o0OO0o---

The gathering of young men around him forced the pressure to pulse into Carlisle's heart. He was responsible for all these people. He wasn't one for inspiring to kill. A man he had known since they were young came up and spoke of the nights events, Carlisle sighed, joining the head of the mob of men as they walked down the narrow streets. He pulled the knife to the ready and looked over his shoulder. The fires danced behind him. His father had told him, when the responsibility had been passed to him, that anything will die by fire. It was the element of hell.

Carlisle watched as the grate opened and a man jumped out. No one knew the language he yelled at them in but it was something insulting. The man thrust at Carlisle, hissing. He ripped a man beside him to pieces.

Carlisle instantly felt a searing pain shoot through his veins. The fire burned him and he felt the stone street underneath him. He gasped and felt the pain blinding him. All he could hear through his own panting was the yells of the men, then silence. Through the pain he saw his father's cold, disapproving eyes. It mixed with the already burning fire, forcing a stronger pain through him. He slowly pulled himself into... he didn't know. All he knew was there was darkness. The agony dragged on and on. It never ended as it seared through his entire body. He endured in silence.

---o0OO0o---

When he woke up his body felt new, stronger. The aching thirst in the back of his throat confused him. He slowly came to realization of what he was and felt sick and loathing. He was a creature, a damned monster who killed the innocent, but the thirst ached so badly. The coat of night sheeted him. His body, having felt so hot, suddenly felt... neutral. The smell of blood filled his body. Desire to kill.

"No." Carlisle commanded himself. He would fight. He ran outside the city, freezing as he watched the trees buzz past him. That was new.

There were so many advantages he had over a human. It was disgusting. He kept running, he could get away faster at least.

And Carlisle hid himself, far away. His eyes stung, but no tears came from them. The sun slowly rose from over the horizon. He stared at it. The sunlight danced it's way to the place where he sat, the darkness eaten away by the light. It felt like nothing as his skin shimmered in the light. He stared at his pale hands dazed. What on earth was he? Never had the stories his father had told him said anything like this.

Of course not. All the hunts his father did were at night.

Twitching his fingers he watched the reflection bounce off a tree. He was a monster, he had to destroy himself.

He tried everything, but found he didn't need oxygen, didn't need normal food. He tried to drown himself, starve himself, hang himself. Everything. Nothing cut through his skin, nothing penetrated his body. He was a solid rock that couldn't be moved. He only found himself becoming weak. This creature that he'd turned into, it thirsted for human blood. He refused to act on that monsters desire. He refused to loose himself to this instinct, so different from himself. He finally decided, he had to escape from here.

---o0OO0o---

Hunger slowly made Carlisle too weak to do anything more than sit, conserve the dwindling energy he had left. The burning at the back of his throat only seemed to grow more prominent as each second ticked by. Burning. That's all he could feel. Aching, acidic. He couldn't focus on anything else.

The rustle of the leaves went unnoticed. The scent of the deer seemed non existent until moments later he felt himself tackle one to the ground. His mind wasn't in synchronization with his body as he dipped his head to the deer and drained it. He felt blood trickle from his mouth as he left the carcass to the forest. His strength seemed to return, he could still feel burn but it had lessened to a dull feel.

Licking his lips Carlisle came to the conclusion he most needed to find. He didn't have to take human lives. He could live, untainted of human lives. He needed to get away though, quickly. The hunts would get closer to him. He needed one thing before he could go.

---oO00Oo---

Carlisle saw the night coat the London streets. He walked across the street to the Church. His eyes set on his destination. He made no sound as he opened the door and walked down the aisle. He held his breathe and headed for the front podium. Hanging was the cross. He just wanted something to remember who he was, incase he ever did forget. He would use it as a reminder that he was human, no matter what his instincts told him.

He gently handled the cross, the wood was gentle on his fingers. He traced it, entranced by the memories it held, by the way it felt to him. His father could do without it.

He felt a kind of peace as he started to walk away. He could travel now, live his life the way he had only dreamed he could.

( well yeah... this has taken me.... well way too long to write. I started writing in November and it's... January. Yeah. In any case this could potentially have three chapters in all. Maybe four. So ya'll can tell me, should I write Carlisle saving Edward? The story is already written in New Moon so I don't know... Tell me if you think i should or if i should just leave it the way it is, as a oneshot. or... well this mostly depends on everyone and what the readers think. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope everyone enjoys it!

Haru)


	2. Freedom

(Thank you to Nami for her lovely support as usual, even when I throw stories out for no apparent reason. and thank you also to LaBelled'Italie for reading at all. That truly is encouraging and makes me feel special. I also got a few alerts, thank you so much for that too! It fuels my writing and that is such a happy feeling. So please enjoy chapter two)

"Carlisle is it? HAHA Caius, Marcus, look" clapped Aro happily. Marucs seemed extremely unimpressed. His eyes watched Carlisle barrenly. Carlisle felt uneasy about being there, in the presence of these immortals.

They held the complete opposite values as he did. They killed humans, unsuspecting, innocent humans. Carlisle shook his head, trying to release the thought.

The trouble was, he wanted to stay there. He was curious and wanted to know what he was, what he was capable of. Maybe he could be helped. His thoughts traced back to when he had come.

Italy seemed like such a timeless place. Beautiful. Everywhere he went he felt like he wanted to stay there.

Voltera was a place of great beauty. The people there seemed open.

A guard, a dark haired girl, beautiful as an angel with red eyes and white skin, like him caught him. She said she had sensed what he was and her Master would want to speak with him. Carlisle had no choice but comply.

He had been led into an extravagant room full of vampires. All deathly pale, eyes bright as blood.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us." Aro cooed.

"Aro..." Caius turned at him incredulous.

He laughed, shaking a hand at the immortal.

"What harm could it do?" Aro asked.

"He does not share our taste." Caius argued.

"He doesn't have to. He will learn." Aro said dismissively. Carlisle thought the same of them. Maybe they would try the lifestyle he'd found.

"Do you honestly think he will change his ways?" Caius asked. Aro beckoned Carlisle forward, touching his hand lightly. He seemed distant, focused for a few moments then shook his head, his smile returning.

"You are a very pure person." Aro commented. Carlisle narrowed his eyes.

"I can read your thoughts through contact." Aro explained.

"You have a talent?" Carlisle asked.

Aro nodded, blowing it off as if it were something he did not care one way or another about.

"Does everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"No." It was Caius who answered. "Not everyone is gifted." He looked at Aro. "It seems that you do not."

"You may stay with us Carlisle, I am interested in your views and wish to see how you plan to live your life." Aro smiled. Carlisle nodded, returning it.

"Thank you." Carlisle said. A guard led him away to a room. Simple with extravagant furnashings. Carlisle gaped for a second. The guard seemed utterly uninterested in him, leaving.

He spent many days in this room, many nights out trying to find kill. Aro had requested he not directly kill in the city. Carlisle had no problem agreeing to that.

Days were spent up, experimenting with his talents. He learned languages, Italian, Spanish, Latin, French, Greek. He only had to read words once, he realized he comprehended things quickly and never forgot them. He would go to the cross he had stolen from his father and pray.

He sometimes felt foolish praying to someone he didn't know accepted him or not, but he thanked God. He thanked him for giving him another chance, and in return he swore not to kill. He requested God lead him, teach him what God wanted him to do.

It seemed God didn't answer prayers for a few years, but Carlisle continued on. He kept up his studying everything. Finally, a few decades later he tried medicine. He had steered clear of it, knowing he could break his promise to God if he wasn't careful. He decided it was worth a try. He read and studied, practiced until he had perfected his art.

There were many arguments with the three Volturi leaders that continued through the years. Carlisle had gotten more comfortable with them and was able to hold his own. Usually the arguments ended with a laugh from Aro.

A few unfortunate times it was the wrong timing, and the argument ended as people were brought into the chamber. They were staring curiously at the architecture of the hall.

Carlisle left as soon as they were brought in, not wanting to kill them himself. Aro tried to force him to stay, to not deny his nature. He would say there were no lions who ate leaves so they didn't eat the lamb and it went against nature, but Carlisle persisted.

The last time he watched a small, fragile looking girl with dark skin. He ran, not being able to stand by and watch anymore. He knew enough he was ready to go to the New World where everyone said there was promise there, a new life. He could expand his talents to help people, not hurt them.

"You wish to leave?" Aro asked. Carlisle nodded.

"I wish to start a life in medicine." Carlisle said, sounding slightly like he was asking permission.

Aro thought that was quite amusing by his howls of laughter.

"Carlisle, it has truly been a pleasure my friend. Please, come back and visit us." Aro said.

"Of course." Carlisle responded.

"And Carlisle, you know all our laws, we will be paying attention very closely to you." Caius reminded.

"I will remember that." Carlisle said respectfully.

"Goodbye my friend." Aro said.

-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-

The first boat for America left four days later, and Carlisle sat on the dock waiting. He had borrowed enough money from the Volturi to get him there. One of the guards had escorted him from the city. He had been told it was the 1800's.

The ride was somewhere between three to four weeks long. Time meant little and people easily lost track.

Carlisle stood over the boat rail, letting the wind blow at his hair. Night was falling over the boat. Stars twinkled around him.

He let out a sigh as he watched the waves lap over each other. The blue that mixed with the foamy green.

This is what freedom truly felt like. He had no rules now. He could breath and life the way he wanted. Freedom tasted sweet.

-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-

He walked from the dock onto a place he had only dreamed of. His feet hit the soil.

Yes, this was what freedom felt like.

(Okay that was kinda like the boring but required chapter. Next will be fluffy joyousness which I'm already almost half way through. :) Enjoy and have a great week! and i apologize for for time issues i may have miscalculated. reviews are loved and so appreciated

love

haru


	3. Esme

(Okay! Chapter three! I appreciate my two reviewers. Thank you so much :) Even if Nami didn't have to review because I would be sad and she would have to deal with an emo haru every day I still love you :) Thank you. Hope anyone who even reads this enjoys chapter three )

Carlisle had found a place where he could settle, he had Edward now. Loneliness seemed to evaporate from him. Edward was off and on, rebelling against himself and Carlisle. He would leave for weeks but he always came back. They moved to Ohio.

They were able to stay there for a long time. He was able to work at the hospital for a long time.

"We think she's dead..." A nurse pulled Esme into the room. "We can't trace her pulse."

Carlisle looked at her face, his eyes widening. This was the girl. He had seen her ten years before. Her arm had been broken. He had had a lot of patients since then but had never forgotten her. Her skin was a sun-kissed brown. It had paled from so much blood loss.

Her face was so, so broken, she lay there dying. Carlisle had to save her. He didn't want this girl to die, this was more than not wanting to be alone that possessed him. If he let her die right now it felt like he would have murdered her himself. He didn't want to know what Earth would be like without her. She had such a kind heart, even when she was sixteen.

The nurse left the room. Carlisle had to act quickly. He closed and locked the door.

"Esme." He whispered quietly to her. "This will hurt, but I promise it will be over soon." he whispered, his lips tracing her neck lightly. He smelt only her sweet scent, the scent of her blood was nothing to him.

He gripped her hand lightly biting into her neck, letting the blood pool into his mouth. Esme's grip hardened on his hand. He closed his eyes letting her tighten her hand as she gasped in. Her light brown hair, her bright red lips, her golden skin slowly loosing more of it's color. He pulled himself away, wiping away the blood. He picked her up, she weighed nothing to him, and went to the house he lived in quietly with Edward.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked, walking into his 'brothers' room.

Carlisle bent over her bed, watching as the poison took possession of Esme's body.

"She looks so frail." Whispered Carlisle, never taking his eyes off her. Edward crossed his arms across his chest.

"She won't be like that for long." Edward reminded, his eyes watching her as she screamed out.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle was almost begging. "It'll be over soon." He took her hand in his own, touching her heart shaped face. The color was slowly draining from it. Agony swept over Carlisle as he watched her.

"This is the women you treated..." Edward suddenly took a good look at her.

"Ten years ago." Carlisle said.

"What happened to her?"

"She fell off a cliff..." Carlisle said. Edward cocked his head, reading Carlisle's thoughts.

"She jumped?" Edward corrected.

"Well... that's what a witness said."

"I wonder why..." Edward froze.

"Edward if you need to leave..." Carlisle looked at him with concern. Edward slowly shook his head, his hands restraining themselves as they griped the back of Carlisle's chair. There was still defiance in his eyes. He came and left Carlisle, he behaved himself enough when he was in the house but Carlisle hadn't gotten him to stay in the house at night, to deny his instincts.

Carlisle looked at him. Edward turned on his heels.

Two days passed. Edward came back to check on Carlisle who sat with her the entire time.

"How is she?" He asked. Edward leaned against the wall.

"She's starting to form readable thoughts besides how much she's hurting." Edward said.

"And what is she thinking about?"

"About a boy... and a man." Edward was focusing very hard. Edward shook his head.

"You saved her." He said, before leaving the room. Carlisle didn't quite know what he meant by that but he took it as reassurance.

Finally, the last day passed and her finger tips twitched, now white. Then her fingers, her hands, her arms. He watched as the pain eased from her body.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked. Her body slowly relaxed, her eyes fluttering open.

"What...?" She looked confused, "What in the world happened?" Her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle whispered.

"It's you?"

"Yes."

"What happened to me?" She asked, her fists clenching the bed. "Why do I want to kill people?" She hissed.

"You're a vampire." Carlisle said wearily.

"A what?" She hadn't realized how high her voice was, sounded melodic.

"See for yourself." Carlisle handed her a mirror.

"Oh my..." She touched her face.

"You're welcome to stay with us. You're welcome to go your own way. I just couldn't let you die." Carlisle murmured.

Esme looked at him, her eyes alight.

"That's... the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said, dazed.

"You jumped." Edward entered, his bronze hair sparkling.

"Oh... my baby..." She gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "It's so... fuzzy..."

"Human memories usually are. I'm Edward." He introduced. Esme touched her reflection, shaking her hair. Carlisle watched her, his eyes set on her beautiful face.

(Okay one more chapter, which is mostly CarlislexEsme fluffyness. So please enjoy. :)

Reviews are appreciated

Haru)


End file.
